Safe and Sound
by ChElFi
Summary: Another story in my 'Too Busy' story arc. Pure smut, well, there is some emotional stuff involved, but mostly just smut, and angst. There, it's smut and angst. I hope this is better than my first attempt. For Captain Hill Week.


**A/N: Final entry for Captain Hill Week on tumblr. I learned a lot this week. Namely, I will not be spending much time online during November. Writing 1800 words (or, plus, as the case may be) takes a lot of time. But, it will be worth it. On that note, please let me know if you are participating in NaNoWriMo and are on the site. I'll look for you.**

**As for today's story. I went with the song prompt "Safe and Sound." Named the story after it too. This was not what I intended to post. I had another, equally smutty (did I mention this is rated M for a reason?) story about my Maria and Steve A/U on their honeymoon, but yesterday some kind person on tumblr pointed out that Maria Hill appeared to be wearing Steve's jacket in the AOU trailer. Yeah, that totally made my day. (I'm a simple girl.) So, I revisited, again, my "Too Busy" story arc and came up with this.**

**Just a warning. I'm not particularly good at smut. I pretty much suck at it. This is only my second attempt, so try not to laugh. I have tried and tried to edit this to make it better but this is as good as it gets.**

**OK, so it will help if you read 'Too Busy' and 'From Where You Are.'**

**I think that's all. Please R&amp;R.  
**

* * *

Steve sat at the table in his hotel room. The nighttime sounds from the Tokyo street twelve floors below were barely audible. Sam had returned to his room calling it an early night. There really wasn't much else to do except go out on the town. That was Sam's usual choice, but Steve wasn't sorry he'd opted to stay in tonight.

It had been a near fruitless three months since they'd left New York. Before that it was a fruitless two months after they'd left DC. Maybe fruitless was an exaggeration. They'd at least learned a few things about the Winter Soldier, but they hadn't found a lead that might point them to a place to find him. Steve had decided that was enough for now and he and Sam were leaving for New York in the morning.

Steve shook the negative thoughts from his head and tried to concentrate on the book he was reading. Maria had a penchant for Russian novelists. He figured if he was going to make decent headway on Tolstoy's War and Peace, enough to discuss it with her, a thirteen hour flight was a good time to start.

A knock at the door broke into his thoughts, which were now turning toward Maria and the fact that he'd see her in about 24 hours. He glanced around the room to see if Sam had left anything, but nothing was obvious. He walked to the door and looked through the spyhole and was surprised at what, or who, he saw and he pulled the door open quickly.

"Maria."

She smiled shyly at him.

"I, uh, was in the neighborhood," she said and he stood back to invite her into his room.

"You travel through Tokyo often?" Steve joked. He wasn't sure what else to say as he shut the door.

Suddenly, though, he knew what to _do _and he took her hand and pulled her into an embrace. As they held each other, Steve felt tension he hadn't noticed earlier ease from his body.

"It's so good to see you." He breathed.

He kissed the side of her head, then her cheek, before he took her lips with his. The welcome kiss quickly turned passionate. Maria splayed her hands across his chest and pushed him up against the closed door. She brooked no quarter as she tasted his lips and he opened to her. Maria pressed her hip between his legs and Steve groaned loudly as he tore his lips from hers and lowered them to her neck.

"Couldn't wait, huh," he gasped between kisses.

Maria pulled his t-shirt out of his pants and Steve felt goose-bumps form on his side and chest, wherever her hands wandered.

"No, I'm here on business," she replied.

Steve pulled back and looked at her. She attempted to push his shirt up and over his head but he held her hands still.

"What?"

"Business, for Stark," she said and smiled as she easily extricated herself from his grip and returned to her ministrations on his chest.

"I don't understand," Steve pulled her hands away again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Her look told him she thought that was one of the dumber questions she'd ever been asked.

"Because you were going back to New York," she said. "I wasn't sure if our paths would even cross. But I was able to get onto an earlier connector out of Honolulu."

"No, Maria, that's not what I'm asking," he said. "Why didn't you tell me in general? You knew I was already here, why didn't you just ask me to stay and wait for you?"

That earned him a confused look.

"You were going home," she said, as if that explained everything.

He stared at her and tried to determine where exactly the miscommunication was because it was obvious to Steve that Maria was not saying the same thing as he.

"Yes, I was going home," he said. "To _you_."

The surprise on her face made Steve's throat constrict with emotion. For a moment he was overwhelmed with everything he wanted to tell her to convince her what she meant to him. When he couldn't find the words, he walked around her to the table and picked up his phone.

He glanced back at Maria as the line at the other end of his call rang. She didn't look directly at him, and she appeared to be second guessing her decision. It reminded him of the morning after he'd stopped by her place two years ago after an op she'd lead went bad. She'd been drunk and had shared things with him she wouldn't normally have. The next morning she hadn't been sure how he would react, if he would think less of her because of the things she'd told him. In his head, Steve cursed every person Maria had ever known that made her think that she was worth anything less than their all: Her father, any ex-boyfriends, anyone else he still didn't know about.

The phone finally picked up.

"Steve?" Sam's voice came on the line.

"Uh, Sam, I'm gonna stay in Tokyo for a few more days," Steve said

"Did you find something?" Sam asked.

"Not exactly," Steve said as he looked at Maria. For all intents and purposes she appeared to be examining the wall, her face impassive.

"I have something here I need to take care of," he explained. "Something that is just as important, maybe even a little more so at the moment."

His words received the exact reaction from Maria he was expecting. She turned her head sharply and the disbelief she betrayed before she masked her face again was a dagger in Steve's heart.

"You need any help?" Sam asked.

"Um, no," Steve said.

"You're kidding me. She's here?" There was no mistaking Sam's surprise.

"Yeah."

"OK." Steve could hear Sam chuckling at the other end of the line. "You two kids have fun."

Steve cleared his throat. If he didn't consider the situation so dire, he would have been more embarrassed by Sam's remark.

He hung up the phone and pressed the top button to turn it completely off. Unless the building was burning down, in which case the fire alarm would notify them, Steve wanted no interruptions.

The room was small and in two steps Steve was cupping Maria's face. He hoped the look he was giving her conveyed the feelings he couldn't find words for at the moment. Her surprise still hurt, but he knew it wasn't because she didn't trust him, it was because she wasn't used to someone caring for her so deeply.

He took her purse off her shoulder and set it on the dresser next to them, then he began to unzip her coat, all the while he held her gaze and tried to convey his feelings through his actions. She tried to turn for him to help take her coat off but Steve held still by her shoulders. As he pushed the jacket down her arms, he leaned in and began a slow kiss on her lips.

Without breaking contact, he pulled her jacket off and set it atop her purse, then he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her to him. She shuddered as their hips connected and Steve lowered his hands to caress her rear. There was no denying that he was already adequately aroused, but he had more important things to consider at the moment than his needs.

He returned his hands to her waist as he lowered his lips across her face and down to her neck. Her breath hitched as he began to tease the spot on her neck he knew drove her wild. She had taught him a lot their first and only night together, and he had read some on the subject. Tonight he wanted to show her he hadn't forgotten everything she desired, he wanted to prove to her that she was important enough to him that he would remember.

There were no words exchanged. Steve knew Maria shut down verbally when she was overwhelmed and he planned to completely overwhelm her this evening.

He continued to kiss and caress as he slowly undressed her. He took great pleasure in the way she couldn't seem to catch her breath and smiled at the way she gasped when he placed his hands on her bare breasts, but when she lowered her hands to the edge of his shirt, he grabbed them up. She looked at him, a question in her eyes. He only smirked and shook his head. He had things he planned to do tonight and the first part had nothing to do with himself.

He guided her over to the bed and laid her back then began to slowly plunder her with his lips. As his ministrations lowered her breaths came in shorter gasps, when his kissed her just above the waistband of her slacks she moaned his name and he felt the words like an intimate touch.

He sat back on his knees and opened her pants then stood to slowly pull them off. Her eyes were shuddered as Steve perused her body with his eyes the way he wanted with his hands. He opened her legs and placed a kiss on the side of her knee. She shuddered and Steve smiled and continued his way up the inside of her thigh. His other hand he slid up faster on the other leg then moved between her legs.

Maria moaned his name again as Steve's thumb found her clit and began to rub slowly. He glanced up at her. She'd caught her lower lip between her teeth and her hands were gripping each other above her head. He thought to himself that this would never do if she was to lose control the way he desired. He slipped a finger inside her core as he lifted himself over her.

He had done his research and thought about this on long, lonely nights when he was torn between his need to find and help Bucky, and his desire to return to her. He could never tell her his feelings, they would make her feel guilty; he hadn't had enough time yet to convince her that she was worth the struggle. But he wanted to tonight, and over the next days, hopefully weeks, if they could return to New York together.

With her eyes closed and her head thrown back as she writhed in pleasure beneath him, she looked more beautiful than ever. Swallowing down his nerves at what he wanted to ask her he took one of her hands in his and lowered it to her breast. She opened her eyes, surprised for a moment, but he held her gaze, then she smiled knowingly and Steve wondered if he'd truly be able to hold out as long as he wanted. When she lowered her other hand to the other breast, he let out a strangled groan and she smirked knowingly. He watched her pleasure herself for several minutes before he lowered his lips to her abdomen. When he'd read about it, the pleasure in watching your woman pleasure herself, it had sounded perfect, but he hadn't been ready for just how good it made him feel.

He took deep breaths between kisses to try to keep them at a slow pace. But when he replaced his thumb with his tongue and lips the cry she gave made him want to do nothing more than make her come as quickly as possible. Her hands were in his hair now, and Steve came to his senses long enough to move one back to her breast and leave his hand atop hers to assure her that this was truly what he wanted. Then he allowed her groans and thrusts to dictate his speed and he shook as nearly as much as she when she finally came in his mouth.

He kissed the inside of her thigh, then worked his way back up her body, as her breathing slowly returned to normal. He wondered if he should kiss her or not. He'd read that not all women liked the taste of themselves. But Maria answered that question a moment later when she pushed him onto his back and kissed him hard on the mouth before she began to undress him.

Steve allowed her to dictate the pace of his pleasure. He had learned their first and only night together that she knew every way to please him and letting her have her way when it came to him was never a bad idea. But when she took him in hand after removing his pants he gasped and cocked a smug eyebrow at him.

She crawled off the bed and Steve watched her with pleasure as she walked over to her purse. She reached in and pulled out a small paper bag, from that she pulled a box of condoms.

Steve read the label.

"Four? Pretty confident," he managed.

She smirked at him.

"Just hopeful."

Steve swallowed, the implication of her words after their last time together gave him all sorts of amazing visions of the next few days. Or maybe she really meant hours, in which case.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her down to him when she returned to the bed and plucked the condom from her hand.

"In a hurry, Captain?" She laughed and Steve had to chuckle as he realized that maybe what he'd done to her had made her happy.

She grabbed the condom back and opened it. He let her slide it on him.

"I don't think you have much time left," she said and Steve wondered how a voice could sound smug and seductive at the same time.

She pulled at him and kissed him again as he settled over her. He pressed his lips hard against hers and demanded entrance before he reached down between them and guided himself into her. Their groans shook him and he knew she was right, he wasn't going to hold out much longer. But he wanted her to experience it as well so he reached for her hand and pulled away to watch her as he placed her hand between them. He was surprised when she shook her head and pulled her hand away.

"Not this time," she said, breathlessly.

She bucked up to him and wrapped her legs tightly around him.

"Maria," he gasped. "I want you to."

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him hard on his lips then across his chin.

"Later," she told him as she pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. "Just come."

Her hand slid down his chest then wrapped around his back with her other, then she used her heels to coax him to move faster. And, between her words and her actions, who was Steve to deny her? He couldn't keep himself from crying out as he shattered inside her. He buried his face in her neck and tasted the salt on her skin. Then he rested as he tried to catch his breath.

"I think you've disproved something," he said as he rolled off her and pulled her into his arms.

"What?" she asked.

"I've heard people say it's never as good as the first time," he explained. "But this was amazing."

"Is that a compliment?" she asked.

"Yes," he laughed.

"But I didn't really do anything." She said and lifted herself up on her elbow to look at him.

Steve couldn't help but laugh.

"Didn't do anything?" He gave her an incredulous look. "Yeah, anyway. Back in reality here, I'm in need of shower."

He pulled her with him as he sat then tugged at her hand for her to follow him.

'And you,' he thought. 'Are in need of a lot more convincing.'

Thirty minutes later as he and Maria fell to the bed dripping from their shower, clinging to each other in their passion, Steve knew he _would_ convince her, no matter how long it took.


End file.
